Marcin Held
Marcin Held is a Polish lightweight prospect in the UFC who fought formerly for Bellator. Bellator Career Held most recently made his Bellator debut against UFC veteran and fellow Bellator newcomer, Phillipe Nover. Held defeated Nover via controversial split decision. Held was next set to face UFC veteran Kurt Pellegrino but unfortunately Pellegrino was injured and forced to pull out of the fight. Held next faced Derrick Kennington, winning via first round heelhook submission. With the victory, Held earned a shot in the Bellator season seven lightweight tournament. In the quarterfinals, Held faced undefeated newcomer Murad Machaev defeating Machaev via a close and arguably controversial unanimous decision. Held next faced UFC veteran Rich Clementi in the semifinals. Held retired Clementi with an impressive second round toehold submission, moving on to the finals to face Dave Jansen. The fight was first canceled away from season seven because of Held's age restricting the fight taking place in a certain state and then when it was about to take place in season eight months later, Held suffered an injury and the fight was rescheduled once again to a few weeks after THAT in March 2013.. When the fight finally DID take place, Jansen defeated Held via a unanimous decision. Held next rebounded knocking out Ryan Healy in the first round. Held then entered the Bellator season ten lightweight tournament. Held fought Rodrigo Cavalheiro winning via first round toehold submission before next fighting Derek Anderson in the semifinals, winning via second round triangle choke submission. The finals with Patricky Freire were delayed so Held took a fight in the meantime defeating Nate Jolly via first round armbar submission. The fight with Freire was set several months afterwards at the start of season eleven. Held defeated Freire via unanimous decision to earn the title shot and $100,000. Held was not immediately granted his promised title shot, however, and ended up fighting Alexander Sarnavskiy defeating Sarnavskiy by third round verbal submission due to a kneebar. Held then finally was given his shot at Bellator lightweight champion Will Brooks. Brooks defeated Held via a clear unanimous decision. Held next fought a rematch with Dave Jansen, avenging the loss to Jansen with a unanimous decision victory. It was the last fight on Held's Bellator contract and he did not fight for several months as he tested free agency. UFC At the end of August 2016 - about three months after the Jansen fight - Held signed with the UFC to fight in their lightweight division. Held would make his debut in Mexico City against veteran Diego Sanchez. Held surged to an early lead but Sanchez ended the fight very well to take a clear unanimous decision victory from Held. Held next signed to fight another veteran Joe Lauzon, clearly being thrown to the wolves by matchmakers. Fights *Phillipe Nover vs. Marcin Held - The fight was the Bellator debut of both men. *Marcin Held vs. Murad Machaev - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season seven lightweight tournament. Murad Machaev came into the fight undefeated. *Marcin Held vs. Rich Clementi - The fight was in the semifinals of the Bellator season seven lightweight tournament. In the pre-fight hype interviews, Rich Clementi -- who was sixteen year older -- said "I have been competing in grappling as long as Held has been alive." Clementi retired after the fight. *Marcin Held vs. Patricky Freire *Marcin Held vs. Alexander Sarnavskiy *Will Brooks vs. Marcin Held - The fight was for the Bellator lightweight title with Brooks defending. Category:Lightweight fighters Category:Bellator fighters